You Save Me
by Mya Chan Sama
Summary: Author yang nggak pandai bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja Judul nggak nyambung dengan fanfict


**You Save Me**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto bukan milik saya kalau punya saya udah saya apa-apain pair yang ada :v**

**Genre : Drama dan Romance**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe, cerita gaje (karena authornya gaje juga), alur kecepatan, typo, dll**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan terburu-buru menuju ke gerbang sekolah, tempat dimana Sakura, gadis yang disukainya dan juga merupakan kekasihnya menunggu dirinya.

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto saat hampir sampai ke gerbang sekolah.

Tapi pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat matanya terbelalak. Pemandangan yang sungguh menyakitkan hati Naruto karena di depan matanya sendiri dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke yang merupakan rivalnya juga sahabatnya sedang berciuman. Sasuke yang sadar akan keberadaan Naruto refleks melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang sangat marah merasa harus menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Naruto. ( author : ya iyalah masa nggak dijelasin, reader : berisik )

"Naruto aku bisa menjelaskan hal ini" kata Sakura

"Apalagi yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku sudah cukup tahu tentang apa yang terjadi tanpa perlu kau jelaskan" bentak Naruto kasar

"Tapi Naruto" lanjut Sakura

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengatakan pada yang lain kita ini sepasang kekasih dan tidak mau kucium itu karena kau tidak menyukaiku kan? Kau mau menjadi kekasihku karena kau merasa kasihan padaku yang selalu hidup menderita kan?"

"Naruto tenangkan dulu dirimu. Lebih baik kau dan Sakura bicarakan hal ini baik-baik lagipula ini di tempat umum" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Naruto

"Diam kau Sasuke."

"Sasuke-kun sudahlah aku tak ingin kau terseret dalam hal ini"

"Baiklah, Sakura"

"Naruto memang benar aku menjadi kekasihmu karena merasa kasihan padamu dan juga aku tidak pernah menyukaimu lebih dari seorang teman. Aku selalu menyukai tidak tapi mencintai Sasuke-kun. Dia juga tahu aku merasa kasihan padamu sehingga menerima perasaanmu tapi kurasa sudah cukup sampai sini saja. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melukai perasaanmu lebih dari ini, Naruto"

"Kau tau aku sangat menyukaimu Sakura-chan sejak kita masih SMP dan aku sangat senang saat kau menerima perasaanku setahun yang lalu tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku sadar bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku lebih dari seorang teman, walaupun begitu aku tetap menyukai waktu-waktu saat kita bersama itu sangat menyenangkan. Tapi itu sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan saja sudah cukup hatiku kau sakiti Sakura-chan. Memang lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini." jelas Naruto sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke.

Naruto berlari melewati seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tidak dia sadari bahwa gadis itu melihat kejadian menyakitkan itu. Jalanan yang sepi dan matahari yang mulai terbenam terasa seperti ingin menghibur hati Naruto yang telah hancur berkeping-keping saat ini.

Besok harinya,

Naruto tidak datang ke sekolah. Padahal ujian nasional akan diadakan minggu depan. Neji dan Gaara yang khawatir pada Naruto berencana pergi mengunjungi Naruto karena mereka tahu Naruto hanya hidup seorang diri dan tidak punya seorangpun yang bisa menjaganya.

Neji dan Gaara langsung menuju rumah Naruto saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

_Ting Tong_

Neji dan Gaara sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Naruto. Mereka sudah menunggu cukup lama tapi Naruto tidak muncul juga. Neji pun memutuskan untuk menelepon Naruto. Saat Neji mengambil handphonenya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya baru kembali dari minimarket

"Kami khawatir padamu karena kau tidak masuk hari ini." jawab Gaara

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk hari ini?" tanya Gaara

"Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu seseorang saja makanya aku tidak masuk" jawab Naruto sambil membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Seseorang? Siapa? Sakura dan Sasuke?" tanya Gaara datarnya

"Ya" jawab Naruto dengan singkat tanpa melihat ke arah mereka

"Jadi kau sudah tahu yah tentang hal itu" kata Neji dengan wajah khawatir

"Sudah kuduga kalian semua sudah tahu bahwa Sakura hanya merasa kasihan padaku. Tch, aku tak ingin mendengar atau mngingat hal itu lagi" bentak Naruto

"Naruto kami tidak" penjelasan Neji dipotong begitu saja oleh Naruto

"Sahabat macam apa kalian? Kalian sudah tahu hal itu tapi tetap menyembunyikan hal itu dari teman kalian. Apa kalian tahu kalian itu sedang memmpermainkan perasaanku hah?" teriak Naruto

"Naruto aku bisa menjelaskannya" Neji mencoba untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut pada Naruto

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan" jawab Naruto sambil membanting pintu apartemennya

Neji dan Gaara yang mendengar hal itu pun terpaksa pulang ke rumah dengan wajah lesu.

Keesokan harinya,

Naruto masuk sekolah dengan wajah yang murung. Tak ada satu pun yang mencoba berbicara dengan Naruto karena mereka tak berani mendekatinya.

_**Hinata POV**_

Aku berjalan menuju ke arah tempat pembuangan sampah yang berada di halaman belakang sekolah sambil memikirkan seorang pemuda yang sudah lama kusukai.

Saat tiba di halaman belakang sekolah aku dapat melihat pemuda yang menjadi objek pikiranku selama ini sedang duduk sambil melihat langit. Aku mendekati pemuda tersebut untuk menyapanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa belum pulang?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup karena berbicara dengan orang yang kusukai

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian" jawabnya tanpa melihatku

"Boleh aku duduk disitu Naruto-kun?" tanyaku

"Tentu" jawabnya dengan datar

"Naruto-kun kau berubah" ucapku dengan wajah sedih

"Berubah?" tanyanya dengan sinis

"Kau sekarang menjadi pemurung dan tertutup"

"Mungkin kau benar"

"Apa ini karena hubunganmu dengan Sakura-chan berakhir?"

"Tch, tahu apa kau tentang hubunganku dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Aku melihat pertengkaran kalian waktu itu"

"Kau mau bilang bahwa kau juga tahu bahwa dia hanya kasihan padaku?"

"Aku dan lainnya memang tahu Naruto-kun tapi kami tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu. Kami tidak ingin menghancurkan kebahagianmu"

"Kalian semua sama saja" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya tapi aku memegang pergelangan tangannya

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun, setiap manusia memiliki jodohnya sendiri. Mungkin kau tidak berjodoh dengan Sakura-chan. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai Sakura-chan tapi pasti ada orang yang menyukaimu lebih dari rasa sukamu pada Sakura-chan di sekitarmu." ucapku dengan sedikit rona merah di pipiku

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan lembut

"Karena aku menyukaimu sejak dulu Naruto-kun. Kau mungkin tidak sadar tapi aku selalu tegar walaupun tahu kau menyukai Sakura-chan kau tahu aku selalu berharap suatu saat kau akan menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu tapi aku tak pernah berharap lebih bagiku sudah cukup melihatmu tersenyum dan bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku, Naruto-kun" ucapku dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus

_**Naruto POV**_

Aku sedikit terkejut akan perkataan Hinata sekaligus terpesona padanya. Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanyaku dengan lembut

"Y-ya" jawabnya dengan gugup

"Terima kasih" jawabku dengan senyum yang melekat di wajahku

Aku berjalan pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama bahwa Hinata menyukaiku tapi aku bersikap biasa saja tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa iya akan blak-blakkan seperti itu. Mengingat hal itu membuat sebuah senyuman menghiasi bibirku dan entah kenapa pipiku merasa sedikit panas.

''Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata bukan? Tapi perkataan Hinata padaku memang benar, aku terlalu terbawa emosi sehingga aku tidak bias mengontrol diriku. Sudahlah nanti saja kupikirkan lebih baik aku fokus belajar.'' batinku sambil berjalan kea rah apatemenku

_**Normal POV**_

Naruto berjalan kearah kelasnya, tanpa sengaja dia menabrak Neji saat akan memasuki kelasnya.

''Maaf sudah menabrakmu, Neji." Ucap Naruto dengan rasa bersalah

"Tidak apa Naruto. Apa kau sudah tidak marah padaku, Naruto?" Tanya Neji

"Tidak setelah kupikirkan aku terlalu terbawa emosi saat itu, maaf." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah bersalah

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu dong" ucap Neji sambil memasuki kelas

Saat akan melangkahkan kakinya lagi kedalam kelas, Naruto mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya memanggil dirinya.

"Naruto"

"Sakura-chan"

"Naruto aku minta maaf"

"Untuk apa?'

"Maaf karena telah menyakitimu''

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, aku tak ingin membuatmu sedih karena hal ini lebih baik kau urus saja hubunganmu dengan teme. Kita tidak berjodoh, tapi kurasa kau berjodoh dengan teme karena itu katakana pada teme jika dia membuatmu menangis aku tak akan ragu untuk memukulnya'' kata Naruto

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto menuju ke tempat duduknya tapi sebelum itu dia berhenti di meja Hinata yang berada tepat di depan mejanya.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Karenamu aku bias merelakan Sakura-chan bersama dengan Sasuke.''

"S-sama-sama Naruto-kun"

"Oh iya istirahat nanti kita makan bersama yah?''

"B-baiklah"

"Yosh''

Dan hari-hari Naruto berlalu dengan bersama Hinata baik saat istirahat, pulang sekolah kadang juga mereka pergi ke suatu tempat bersama. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa nyaman berada di sisi Hinata kadang jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat bersama dengan Hinata. Naruto sadar akan perasaannya pada Hinata bukanlah perasaan suka terhadap teman tapi lebih dari itu ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata. Memikirkan hal itu membuat pipi Naruto terasa panas, ia bermaksud mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hinata saat kelulusan mereka nanti.

Hari kelulusan, di halaman belakang sekolah

''Ada apa Naruto-kun mengajakku ke halaman belakang sekolah?'

''Pertama aku ingin berterima kasih lagi padamu, karenamu aku dapat merelakan Sakura-chan. Kau adalah penyelamatku Hinata kalau bukan karenamu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sekarang dan sebenarnya ingin memberikan jawaban atas perasaanmu padaku"

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun dan sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut. Yang penting aku bisa berada di sisimu dan melihat Naruto-kun bahagia sudah cukup bagiku"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuatmu tersakiti karena tidak memberikan jawaban atas perasaanmu''

_Dag Dig Dug_

Entah bunyi suara degup jantung siapa itu tapi yang jelas saat ini mereka sangat gugup dan rona merah dengan setia menghiasi kedua pipi mereka.

"Sepertinya aku juga menyukaimu''

"Eh?!"

"Maukah kau jadi kekasihku Hinata?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup

"Aku mau Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata dengan wajah merah seperti kepiting rebus

Tanpa sadar Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan begitu erat. Sampai membuat Hinata semakin gugup.

"Aku janji akan membahagiakanmu Hinata" teriak Naruto

"Y-ya Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Naruto

Perlahan Naruto melepas pelukan mereka berdua dan mengeleminasi jarak antara mereka berdua. Bibir Naruto menyentuh bibir Hinata tidak ada permainan lidah hanya sebuah kecupan singkat tapi sukses membuat wajah mereka seperti keiting rebus. Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bahagia atas kebahagian yang mereka rasakan.

_**Beberapa tahun kemudian,**_

Seorang anak laki-laki berlari menuju kearah kantor kerja ayahnya yang disusul dengan seorang wanita dan juga seorang anak perempuan yang dengan setia berada di samping ibunya.

"Boruto-kun, sudah ibu bilang jangan ganggu ayahmu saat bekerja" nasehat seorang wanita berambut indigo pada anak laki-lakinya

"Ayolah ibu, aku kan ingin bermain dengan ayah" kata Boruto pada anaknya

"Hahahaha sudahlah Hinata tidakada gunanya kau menasehatinya dia tak akan mendengar nasehatmu" kata seorang pria berambut pirang sambil mengusap kepala Boruto

"Tapi Naruto-kun"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi piknik minggu depan?''

"Benarkah ayah?''

"Tentu lagi pula kita sudah lama tidak pergi piknik. Bagaimana?"

"Hore piknik" teriak Boruto sambil berlari menuju kamarnya

"Boruto-kun jangan berlarian di dalam rumah. Himawari-chan tolong kau susul kakakmu yah ibu takut dia jatuh saat berlarian" kata Hinata pada anak perempuan berambut indigo

"Mereka sudah besar yah Hinata?'' kata Naruto sambil merangkul istrinya

"Ya, Naruto-kun"

**~Owari~**

Owari dengan gajenya -3-

Yah perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom ini

Maaf kalau fanfict yang author buat jelek, gaje dan ceritanya bingungan

Semoga kalian yang membaca fanfict ini mau memberikan kritikan atau saran pada author newbie ini

Thanks buat reader yang udah mau memberikan masukkan ataupun silent reader


End file.
